


True Love

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Challenge: Steph’s 500-Freaking-Followers ChallengePrompt: True Love by Pink





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Steph’s 500-Freaking-Followers Challenge  
> Prompt: True Love by Pink

Jesus shook his head, rolling his eyes, as his arms were crossed over his chest. “I can’t believe you!” He shot at you. “Do you think at all before you open your mouth?” He asked, earning a glare. “You are so angering!”

“I’m human!” You shot back. “I never said I was going to hit on him, hell, I wasn’t even going to speak to him.” How could he get angry for you being human? “I said he was attractive. How bad is that?”

His blue eyes were on you as you paced. “You are unbelievable.”

“You basically said that already.” You couldn’t help but smirk at him. “When you said ‘I can’t belive you’.”

Despite himself, he couldn’t hold back the smile. “God, you’re annoying.” He chuckled lightly.

You grinned, shrugging. “It’s part of my charm.”

Moving over to you, he cupped your face. “What would I do without you?” Jesus kissed you softly.

“You’d be bored out of your mind.” You kissed him back quickly. “And wishing you had someone as annoying as me.” And again. “And someone with an ass as great as mine.”

Jesus laughed, allowing himself to be pulled into your strong arms. “I love you. Ass.” He smiled into your neck.

“I love you, too.” You assured him. “Only you.”

* * *

Maggie’s eyes looked over towards the house that you and Jesus shared, raising an eyebrow when the front door could be heard slamming. “Come on, Jesus!” Your voice came out moments later as Jesus stormed away. You jogged down the steps, trying to keep up with the fast moving man. “Stop, damn it!” You called out as a clap of thunder could be heard.

She watched as Jesus turned, his chest heaving. Worried about her two friends, he rushed over. “Hey, hey, what’s going on?” She asked, placing a hand gently on each of their chests.

“Ask him.” You pointed to Jesus.

“Oh, me?” He looked at you with wide eyes. “Yeah, blame me. Typical.” He shook his head, throwing his hands up. “You have no idea how bad I wanna strangle your egotistical ass right now.” The passion was burning in his eyes.

Maggie licked her lips, ready to defuse the situation when she felt you back up slightly. “I’ll save you the trouble. How about I just walk out the damn gate?” You half threatened.

Jesus was clearly surprised at that. “What?”

“Well, if you want me gone, if you don’t love me anymore. I wouldn’t want you to have strangling me on your chest.”

He grabbed your hand. “Don’t you dare.” He said firmly. You looked down to where your hand was being held by his, then up at him. “You know I love you.” He said quietly.

“What the hell were the two of you even fighting over?” She asked, curious.

You blushed. “I don’t remember…”

“You don’t remember?” She asked in disbelief. “God you two.” She shook her head, turning to walk away.

* * *

“Babe?” Jesus’s voice came from the front door as he walked in after a supply run. “You here?” He asked, shutting the door behind him.

You hurried out from the dining room. “Come on!” You motioned for him to join you. Holding out your hand, you had an eager look on your face.

He chuckled lightly at your enthusiasm. “What’s going on?” He asked, pulling off his jacket and letting it fall over the arm of the couch. “Did someone find pot and you manage to get some?” Jesus teased you playfully, making you laugh. A sound that he missed when on supply runs.

“LOOOOOK.” You waved over the dining room. “I made us a little something.”

Jesus’s eyes scanned the blanket that you had spread out, and spotted a bottle of wine. “No food?” He raised an eyebrow.

“It’s in the fridge!” You chuckled. “ I made like…finger sandwich things. Took me forever to get things together. And without you findin–” You were cut off when he pulled you into a deep kiss. “Well, you’re welcome.” You smirked.

“This, this is what makes me fall in love all over again.” He put his forehead against yours as your hands rested on his hips.

You licked your lips. “That mean we can have fun soon, because fuck I missed you.” You chuckled.

Jesus laughed. “And then you say things like that.” He teased. “Let’s eat and then I’m all yours.”

You groaned. “Fineeee.” You play pouted.

* * *

The next morning, you woke up with your head on Jesus’s chest and groaned when he moved. “No. You stay.” You muttered sleepily.

He chuckled, nodding. “Okay, I think I can do that.” His eyes were on you, watching the way your eyelashes rested on your cheeks. He thought back over to all the fights, all the laughter, and all the tears. There was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
